Infant strollers are used to transport an infant, toddler, or young child. Strollers usually include a seat for seating the infant, toddler, or young child, a pair of wheeled assemblies configured for allowing wheeled movement of the stroller, a handle assembly for steering the stroller, and a frame interconnecting respective components.
Strollers may include various hooks or other attachment mechanisms for attaching a bag or other carrying device to the stroller. However, these bags or other carrying device are usually restricted in size as appropriate spacing is not provided for a specifically sized opening, or alternatively, the stroller is not properly sized such that the stroller may tip over or become unsteady if carrying a large bag or other carrying device.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a stroller that addresses the various disadvantages associated with conventional devices.